Many applications use information obtained from a profile of a user to provide a customized experience to the user. For example, a job search website may use the profile of the user to generate a list of jobs for which the user may be qualified. Similarly, a social networking website may use the profile of the user to identify other users that may have similar interests as the user.
A profile of a user is typically manually generated by the users themselves. However, as the interests of the user changes, the user must manually change the profile of the user. This process can become burdensome.
Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide a technique for generating profiles of users without the above-described drawbacks.